Delicate
by 2inlove
Summary: It's not that we're scared. It's just that it's delicate.


This is my first Leverage fic. I usually write Newsroom fic, but I recently became obsessed with Leverage and the Nate and Sophie dynamic. They are such a great couple, so much that I binge watched all five seasons on Netflix in two days. Hehe.

Just a rough start to get my feet wet. I have some more in the works. Enjoy! J

Delicate

_We might kiss when we are alone_

_When nobody's watching_

_We might take it home_

_We might make out when nobody's there_

_It's not that we're scared_

_It's just that it's delicate_

Raindrops tapped against the glass of the headquarters window, as Nate watched the spring storm outside. This had been a long, agonizing job—so long that Nate told the crew that they could take a few days to recover. Really, he just wanted some time alone and if Sophie happened to be alone with him, he smiled to himself, he wouldn't object.

Seeing her dressed, in a short black number while she grifted her way into a corrupt CEO's cold heart only served want her even more—want to touch her, feel her hand in his, wrap his arms around; all of the things that were impossible to do with three other people around, sticking their noses in his personal life. During the con, they had only managed mere moments together—helping each other dress in an office, secretly grazing hands under the table at briefings and every once in a while he would inhale the seducing scent of her perfume as she slipped by at a party.

Since they had started this thing, this friends with "extras" thing that they were doing, Sophie had been letting him set the tone for what he was comfortable with. It had been a snail's pace at first with casual dinners and casual "after parties" at his place. Pretty soon he found himself laying in bed, his arms wrapped around her form, his head on his chest talking about everything from the most personal from the most mundane. Sophie was his best friend and confidant, but in the wee hours of the morning when they were half asleep and laughing like idiots, he knew they had become so much more.

"Nate," Parker interrupted his thoughts.

"What's up?"

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?" She smiled at him.

"Just drifting away."

She smiled knowingly, "The three of us are heading off. We'll be in Vegas if you need anything."

"Vegas?"

"Yeah, boys trip." She replied, throwing her arms around Eliot and Hardison.

"How did I get myself involved with this?" Hardison said, shaking his head.

"Have fun, guys. Enjoy your trip." Nate smiled.

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, this and that…"

As if on cue, Sophie walked in the door with a bag and briefly their eyes met.

"Ah, I see." Parker said.

"Ya'll still nasty." Hardison replied smiling.

"Thanks Hardison." Sophie replied dryly.

The trio left, with Sophie still standing there with a bag in her hand staring at him.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She greeted.

"What's in the bag?"

She smiled, "Dinner."

"As friends?"

She showed a faint smile and looked down at her shoes nervously.

"Hey, you okay?"

Taking a beat, she whispered, "I missed you."

He got up from where he was sitting, walked over to her standing form and removed the bag from her hand. Placing both hands on the sides of her face, he grazed her lips with his, which graduated to more serious, intense kisses. It was his response to such a sincere statement. No, he was not good with words. Yes, he missed her. Yes, he cared. No, this was not friends with benefits. Yes, this was more…this was…this was…shit, this was love. In his heart, he always knew he was in love with Sophie Deveroux, but there were always circumstances that prevented his mind to come to grips with the idea. She knew this and she never rushed him. This beautiful, intelligent woman was in love with him. She loved him and she had waited. She had for _him_.

When the kiss ended, he rested his forehead on hers.

"Hungry?" She asked softly.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

It was then that he saw it in her face. It was the disappointed she would never say in words, because she always let him set the pace, let him be him. But the disappointment in her face was more than he could take.

She turned to get dinner set up for them, when he grabbed her hand. Sophie turned to him in surprise. Nate wrapped his arms around her.

"Sophie, I…" He murmured into her ear.

"What?"

"I've missed you, too."

It took a moment for the words to settle in, but when they did, Sophie's face glowed. Her normal smile now radiated with sheer happiness, that Nate himself had given her. Nate wanted to take a picture of her face at just that moment, eyes shining up at him with unshed happy tears, a slight crinkling at the from her gorgeous smile that was meant only for him. He knew it was the confirmation she was looking for, an answer to a long awaited prayer.

When the moment started to subside, she whispered, "I guess we should eat before dinner gets cold."

"Okay."

He kissed her hand and led the way.

_We might live like never before_

_When there's nothing to give_

_Well how can we ask for more_

_We might make love in some sacred place_

_The look on your face is delicate_


End file.
